


Hawktion 2020 Art Fill for "make like a tree (and stay right here)"

by rudearrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Charity Hawktion (Marvel) 2020, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudearrow/pseuds/rudearrow
Summary: Hawktion fill for the lovely Nny's gorgeous fic "make like a tree (and stay right here)".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Charity Hawktion 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [make like a tree (and stay right here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796799) by [Nny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/pseuds/Nny). 



> Request: graphic header for a fic. 
> 
> Fill: ...not a graphic header for a fic, but two comic pages. I just got inspired while gathering comic panels to manip into a design. Thankfully, Nny was totally okay with that detour <3 -- and I will still make a header! I am a Ru of my word, but the imagery in this short, powerful fic was just too engaging and I had to give it a whirl. 
> 
> Graphic sources are credited in Chapter 2.


	2. Art Sources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original content sources for the first page.

As this is a manip/graphic design project, it only feels appropriate to post the original panels with the corresponding issues and page numbers. I cannot post the pages in their entirety, but I think single panels are allowable. The following panels were the base images for page one of the fanwork seen in Chapter 2.

Tales of Suspense - 2017- Issue 5/5 

Winter Soldier - The Bitter March - Issue 4/5

Winter Soldier - The Bitter March - Issue 5/5


End file.
